What if (I need)
by ChlexLover3
Summary: Songfic: What if (I need) by Ashley Tisdale Pairing: Klaus and Hayley


Pairing: Klaus and Hayley

Song: What if (I need) by Ashley Tisdale

* **Recommend listening to this song while reading this one shot. It goes with the story plus it's a song fic.**

* * *

Hayley lost her child. Lost her in battle. Lost her because she was too stubborn to do what Klaus said. Hayley never backed down from a fight and because of her stubbornness, she lost her child, Hope. But the funny thing is, Klaus wasn't upset. He didn't yell at her, push her away. He didn't disown her. He just called her his partner. The person he could always trust to have his back and who wouldn't stab him in the back. He told her she wasn't a traitor and that they would grieve together. Honestly, she was glad to see this side of him, opposed to his brother neglecting her. Elijah somewhat blamed her for her daughter's death. It hurt because he was the one to hold on. He was the one who wanted a relationship and he threw back in her face after one mistake.

Elijah just left her. He left her to grieve on her own. He promised her a lifetime of happiness. He gave her his word. He broke it and her heart. Now she didn't give a damn. She was doing fine on her own. She had Kol, Rebekah, and most importantly Klaus. They had grown closer over the years after their daughter's death. He protected her, she protected him. They were modern-day Bonnie and Clyde. She didn't feel like a monster and she didn't make Klaus feel like one either. They were both good for each other. And Rebekah and Kol plus Finn hoped they'd acknowledge their relationship already. The sexual tension was as thick as the smog in China. It was suffocating them all.

She walked away from reality a little. She made her own world for a while and only let Klaus in. That's how all those lovely feelings came rushing back. How loving and caring he could be. She was so caught up in Elijah she forgot that Klaus wasn't a monster at all but just a big cuddly bear. She remembered the night they conceived Hope. She was scared because she'd never had sex before.

Haha, bet you thought she slept with Tyler! She didn't it was just a rumor spread by Klaus. But he took care of her that night. She was fine with the kissing on the table but when he pulled her up to go to his bedroom she froze. She didn't even have to say that she was a virgin. He just took one look into her eyes and knew. He scooped her up like a princess and made her feel like a beautiful spring flower blooming for the first time. So she held onto that memory and let that person in. She let him into her world. At that time, Elijah was long gone. Long gone from New Orleans and her mind. She clutched on to Klaus like he was her life support. And he was. As she let him in, she let his family in to, and she realized that they were all grieving as well.

* * *

She told them of her adoptive parents and how her adoptive father tortured her. How her mom, her and her sister ran away. They started a new life in the Appalachians. She told them how she graduated high school at the age of fourteen and moved to college at the age of fifteen. They were astonished and proud. She told them how her mother and sister were still in the Appalachians being protected by the packs that were there. Also, the witches that were there, as well. She told them of her becoming a bartender and stripper to help pay for classes. She told them that she enjoyed that life. She was in control for once no matter how she was living. She saw the Mikaelson family excepting her more and more.

She realized that she didn't need true love but family. She realized how much she had missed her sister and mother. The Mikaelson family did as well and decided a trip to the Appalachians wasn't a bad idea. She felt nice and free. _No high school drama_ she once said. And she finally felt free of drama since Elijah left. She realized that she didn't need him, she didn't need anyone really. She was finally the Hayley she was before she met the _Originals._ She was happy.

She saw her family again. Her sister had mated with one of the wolves and had two kids. A boy and a girl named Kyle and Kayla. They were so beautiful and she was so happy for her. She was happy to be an Auntie. But she was so sad. Sad that she never got to hold her own daughter. Sad that she'd never get that chance to be a mother. Granted she was still human but she didn't want a baby with anyone other than Klaus. That thought shocked and scared her. That was why she talked with her mother. Her mother pushed her to Klaus and said, mate.

It was embarrassing but it got them talking and they both wanted to try. They wanted a family of their own and who better to do that then with your partner, right? But Klaus was worried that once she was pregnant and Elijah came back then she would go back to him. he revealed his undying love for her and told her in his mother tongue things that he wanted from her. He wanted her to bear his children, to love only him, to be his wife and concubine, to be his only. She realized that she hated Elijah. She hated him because he took this amazing man from her. Elijah turned Klaus into a stressed crazed monster and she wanted him always be this lovable being before her. Klaus was her weakness. He was a good weakness compared to Elijah.

* * *

Klaus was the one to hold and love her. He was the one to run to and to laugh with. She would hold on to him forever. Her mother married them in front of a beautiful waterfall deep in mountains. Many packs loyal to her came to witness such an event. Even outsiders came to witness and also to create peaceful negotiations. Klaus without Elijah was very approachable and reasonable. They had attained some very powerful allies and new friends.

She was happy until she saw Elijah standing with his back towards them staring at the sunset. Klaus face changed as he was about to charge at his brother along with his siblings but she stopped them. She wanted to talk with him alone so she signaled for the reception to begin. She pushed her very protective family towards her mother. Rebekah gave a comforting hug and told her to stay strong.

Hayley walked up to Elijah. She was nervous because she didn't know what to say. If he'd come back years ago, she'd yell at him and curse his name but now she felt pity for him. He was so destructive and he claimed to be so noble. She didn't want any excuses and sorry's. She wanted him to apologize to Klaus. She wanted him to apologize to himself because he took her heart and crushed it. He gave up on something magical and pure. Her love. She gave it to Klaus and he had no right to be mad or angry.

As she spoke, her voice grew strong and confident and she let him have it. When she was done, she told him he wasn't wanted here. Her family came from nowhere to back her up. They all, Klaus and his family and her mother and sister and her two kids and all her loyal packs, supported her. They protected her. She grabbed onto Klaus' hand and she maneuvered it over her stomach. She told them to listen and they all (except her mother and sister) heard two heartbeats.

"I am something, Elijah. I am everything. I mean everything to my two future kids and Klaus and my new family and friends." She looked at them all as she spoke.

Then looking into the man she once loved eyes, "And you mean nothing to me, traitor." At that, they vanished, leaving a desolate Elijah to pick up his own ego off the floor along with his broken heart.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed this. I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
